


Seth Always Gets What He Wants

by LittleMissHardCorre



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boy Love, M/M, PWP, Threesome, also ambrollins is adorable, dean can't say no, seth is a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissHardCorre/pseuds/LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth loves his boyfriend. And Dean will do anything, or anyone, to make him happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seth Always Gets What He Wants

Dolph sighed as he walked back stage. Yeh, he’d won the match, but it wasn’t for the title. It felt like, when it came down to the crunch, he just couldn’t perform. He didn’t know what was wrong with him. Trying to shake the thoughts from his brain as he entered the lockeroom he busied himself with getting undressed, and headed towards the showers. Luckily the room was empty. Dolph wasn’t ashamed of his body, he was perfect after all, but he liked showing in peace. Turning the shower on he let the warm water wash over him, draining the tension from his muscles, feeling the sting as the water cascaded across the scratches Ambrose had left on his back. Running a hand through platinum blond he sighed again, just wanting to forget the world. But a loud crash from the lockeroom soon made him realise that wasn’t likely anytime soon. The crash was followed by the sounds of groaning and clothes rustling and Dolph wondered if some of the guys were fighting again. It wasn’t an uncommon occurrence backstage. Not bothering to switch the shower off, Dolph tried sneaking to the door, opening it slightly in an attempt to hide the fact he was there. He wanted to know what was going on but he didn’t want to get caught up in someone else’s fight. Especially since he was naked.

As the door opened slightly he looked through the slight crack, bright blue eyes scanning the room, and he had to hold back a gasp at the sight his eyes met. The two smaller members of the Shield were grinding against each other, but they weren’t fighting. Ambrose had Seth pressed against the lockers on the far wall, his back to Dolph, so all Dolph could see was the pleasure etched across Seth’s face. Ambrose had his tongue shoved so far in the others mouth Dolph had to wonder how the other wasn’t chocking on the damn thing. Ambrose finally detached his mouth from Seth’s mouth, only to move down and bite harshly on the others neck. But from the moan that fell from Seth’s plump lips, he didn’t have any complaints. Dolph watched as Seth’s lips remained open, his tongue darting out to wet them. Dolph had to hold back his own groan as his cock started growing hard. He wasn’t gay, but when you spent so long on the road you learned to find pleasure in whoever was willing to give it, and damn if Seth didn’t seem willing. The look in his eyes, those pretty brown eyes, was completely mesmerising. 

It took Dolph a minute to register that Seth’s eyes were open, and they were staring directly at him. But instead of saying anything, or even informing Ambrose of his presence, Seth smirked at him pushed Ambrose against a different set of lockers. They were placed so that Ambrose couldn’t see him, but Dolph could see everything they were doing still. That little fucker knew exactly what he was doing. This wasn’t even their lockeroom and Seth still knew how to angle them perfectly. He moaned silently as he watched Seth drop to his knees in front of Ambrose, and didn’t hesitate to unbuckle his belt and pants, pulling them down just enough to free Ambrose’ aching cock. The other man was as hard as Dolph was, and Dolph couldn’t blame him. His blue eyes, so different to Dolphs own, squeezed shut as his hand sought out Seth’s hair, his fingers tangling in the soft two tones locks as Seth’s mouth plundered his cock. He was sucking as hard as he could, hollowing his cheeks as he took Ambrose’ full length in his mouth, moaning as he did. Ambrose couldn’t help himself and he started fucking Seth’s mouth, unable to get enough of the warmth that surrounded his dick. God, Seth sucked cock like a pro. 

Dolph hadn’t even noticed when he’d started stroking his cock, his hand wrapped around it firmly. But he didn’t stop himself when he noticed, and started stroking it in time with Ambrose’s thrusting. They were both getting close, and as Dolph watched, and Ambrose no doubt felt, Seth moaning in please, it was enough to send both blondes over the edge, Seth’s name resting on both their lips. Seth swallowed everything dean gave to him before standing, tucking the other back into his pants. With one last tender kiss on dean’s lips, he pulled the other along with him, no doubt to go and find their own locker room. Finally alone, Dolph returned to his, now cold, shower wondering what the fuck just happened.

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA

Dolphs hands shook as he searched through his bag to find his key card. He’d quickly changed after his match, not bothering to shower, and practically ran to his rental. He’d done his best to avoid Ambrose and his damn boyfriend all week after the incident in the shower, but when they were fighting tonight he swore Ambrose was trying to get a rise out of him. The devious looks he kept sending him, the way he was grinding on him when the cameras weren’t looking. The bastard was goading him, and Dolph couldn’t figure out why, but he needed to leave before he ran into them and did something he knew he’d regret.

He found his key card but he was still shaking when he tried to get it in the slot. So focused on the task at hand, he didn’t notice the presence behind him until a pair of muscular arms wrapped around his waist, and a hand shot out to grasp his own. His hand was soft, so completely different to the rest of him, and as much as he was shaking he couldn’t help but lean back into the embrace slightly. Dolph knew exactly who was behind him; his scent was one that couldn’t be mistaken for anyone else. So felt Ambrose moving his hand towards to door, helping him to unlock the damn thing before not so gracefully shoving him inside the room, following him in. Before Dolph could say anything, the other man had the door shut and Dolph pinned against it. He felt the other attacking his neck much like he had done to Seth’s a few nights ago, and Dolph didn’t bother trying to fight. He didn’t know why, but something was telling him to just go with it, so he did. He felt Ambrose running his tongue over the sensitive flesh of his neck, kissing it tenderly before clamping his teeth down around it. Hard. 

Dolph almost let out a whimper of frustration as he felt Ambrose move away from his neck, but managed to catch himself at the last second. He couldn’t help but groan as he felt Ambrose’s breath tickling his ear, whispering to him in a husky tone that made Dolph almost completely weak at the knees.

“Well Dolph, looks like we’ve got ourselves a little, situation at hand. You see, I found out that apparently, my baby boy happens to get a little turned on when he watches us wrestle. He seems to enjoy watching us in the ring. I know, he’s a fucking slut. But damn he’s the best fuck you’ll ever have. Believe me. Now, I’m telling you this for one simple reason. I always give my baby boy what he wants, and as it turns out, my baby boy wants you. He wants you to join us for one night. He wants to watch us, just like he watches us in the ring, but this time, he wants us naked. And if we put on a good enough show for him then maybe, just maybe, he’ll let you fuck him. And you can deny it all you want but I know for a fact that near enough every fucker in the damn lockeroom wants to fuck my baby.”

It was true, pretty much everyone in the lockeroom wanted a piece of Rollins, but nobody dared try. They all knew he belonged to Ambrose, that this crazy bastard was someone you just didn’t mess with. But here he was, that crazy bastard himself, offering him a piece of the almost untouchable, and all Dolph had to do was fuck around with Ambrose. As intimidating as Ambrose’ offer sounded, he felt his dick growing hard in his jeans at the thought of it, and from the way Ambrose was grinding against him he knew Ambrose could feel it to. 

“So, what’s it gonna be Dolph? This is a onetime only offer. You say no now, you won’t get another chance. I know you want him, everyone wants a piece of his fine ass, but the question is, how bad do you want it Dolph? I guess we’ll find out. Be outside my room at midnight after RAW if you really want this. And if you don’t show up? Well, I guess I’ll just have to find someone else.”

With one last nip to Dolphs neck, Ambrose removed himself from the other blond completely before opening the door and leaving, not once looking back. And once again, the show off was left alone, turned on, and wondering what the fuck just happened.

SIERRA HOTEL INDIA ECHO LIMA DELTA

Dolph stood outside the hotel room more nervous than he’d ever been. He was actually going to go through with this. He still couldn’t believe it. Yet as nervous as he was, the thought of what laid waiting on the other side of the door was turning him on before things had even started. His hand shook as he raised it to knock slowly on the door, and he tried calming himself down while he waited for someone to answer. He heard movement behind the closed door, before footsteps padded towards it, and the door creaked open. He stepped inside and let his eyes scan the room, stopping at the chair that had been placed next to the bed. Or more precisely the naked body in the chair.

Seth looked up at him through his eyes lashes, looking so damn sexy, and smirked. He didn’t say anything, nobody did, but he watched as Ambrose led the platinum blond to the bed. He exhaled sharply as the other began undressing him, running his cold yet oddly soft hands all over his skin, Seth watching the entire time. When they were both naked he pushed Dolph none too gently on the bed, climbing on top of him, not wasting any time. Dolph fought for dominance as Ambrose devoured his mouth, grinding their hips together. The delicious friction between them was enough to get Dolphs cock stirring, and he started his cock against Ambrose’ in a vain attempt to get more. The soft rasp of skin on skin and deep was the only thing that could be heard in the silence of the room. He groaned as Ambrose pulled away, devouring his neck instead, biting at any piece of skin he could reach. It was nice but he needed more, he needed all of Ambrose. And he wasn’t a very patient person.

“Come on Ambrose, is that all you got? I thought I came here to fuck.”

He could feel Ambrose grin against his skin, and in a second he was on his hands and knees, Ambrose’ blunt nails raking down his back once again. But unlike in the ring, there was something erotic about it that Dolph couldn’t quite explain. But god he was enjoying it. He had to hold back a gasp at the feeling of Ambrose’ tongue raking down his back over the scratches he’d left, but unlike his fingers it didn’t stop. It continued down until he reached the top of Dolphs ass, running down over the crack. He moaned as Ambrose’ wet tongue ran over his entrance again and again, before he trusted it against his hole. Despite meeting resistance Ambrose kept at it, fucking Dolph with his tongue until the blond was shaking with arousal. He’d never felt anything quite like it before, now he knew why Seth was always walking around with that damn grin. If he could reduce Dolph to a quivering mess with just his tongue what the hell could he do with his cock? Dolph almost couldn’t wait to find out. 

He didn’t bother fighting Ambrose when he pushed three fingers against his mouth, quickly drawing them in and sucking on them. He ran his tongue over all three digits, wetting them as much as he could, and almost groaned at the loss when Ambrose pulled them out. But the feeling of loss didn’t last long as one of Ambrose’ long thick fingers came up to going his tongue, pushing against his hole. He was so aroused by what Ambrose was doing he relaxed at the touch, barley noticing as it pressed inside of him. The slight burn was uncomfortable but it was greatly out weighted by the pleasure he’d already felt. He stayed as relaxed as he could as he felt Ambrose draw his finger out slowly, then push it back in at a painfully slow pace. He couldn’t wait to fuck but he stayed quiet, knowing if he didn’t let Ambrose do this he’d regret it later when he couldn’t walk. He had to bite his lip as Ambrose pulled his finger out, only to push two back in, scissoring them inside him. It shouldn’t have felt this good.

Dolph moaned loudly as Ambrose crooked his fingers and hit that special something inside him that made the stars dance behind his eyelids. He could practically hear Ambrose smirking. Smug bastard. Ambrose made sure to hit that spot everytime he pressed his fingers back inside him, and Dolph nearly lost control. His cock was hanging neglected between his legs, hard and throbbing, pre come starting to form at the slit. He needed to touch it but his arms were shaky. He knew if he took one off the bed he’d fall flat on his face, unable to hold his weight on one arm at this point. But damn he was so hard. Ambrose continued his assault on Dolphs hole, pushing a third and final finger in, driving the older man crazy. He knew Ambrose wanted it as bad as he did, speeding his fingers up wanting to finish prepping him so they could finally, finally fuck. He groaned as he heard Ambrose’ voice, deep with lust, ordering Seth to get him ready. Seth. He’d almost forgotten the younger man was there. 

He glanced over his shoulder groaning as he watched Seth kneel in front of Ambrose who was now stood at the foot of the bed, but Seth didn’t start sucking him off like he expected. He kissed Ambrose’ cock, starting at the base and working his way up to the slit, licking shyly at the beads of pre come that had gathered as Ambrose hand his hands through Seth’s two toned, messy locks, looking at him adoringly, not rushing him. Just watching, a tender smile resting on his lips. It was such an intimate moment, Dolph felt almost like he was intruding. But they had invited him here; they wanted him to witness this. So he watched, silently, but intently. Seth grabbed a bottle of lube which he’d hidden god knows where, and poured a generous amount on his palm before bringing it up, running his hand over Ambrose’s cock, slicking him up, kissing everywhere he could reach on his lover at the time. His thighs, his hips, his stomach, almost like he needed to touch him constantly. It was kind of beautiful in a weird way. 

When Ambrose’s cock was slicked and ready Seth stood, and allowed Ambrose to pull him close, a hand still tangled in his hair, and kiss him gently, in a startling contrast to how he had kissed Dolph not long ago. He’d never expected this from the two; they didn’t seem like the type. But they fit together so perfectly, Dolph wondered how he’d never noticed before. They broke away before Seth stepped over to the bed, gently nudging Dolph the lay on his back. He stood by the side of the bed when he had Dolph where he wanted him, and smirked as he bent over and wrapped his pretty lips around the head of Dolphs cock. He almost screamed in ecstasy as he felt the other lick at the slit of his cock before moving down as far as he could in the position he was in, sucking his way down. Dolph didn’t care how far he got in that moment; simply glad someone was finally touching his cock. He looked down and groaned at the sight of Seth’s pretty lips stretched obscenely around his cock, saliva trailing down his chin. Fuck he was gorgeous.   
So lost in the sensations Seth was bringing to him, he didn’t notice Ambrose getting back on the bed, kneeling between his spread thighs. But he did notice as Ambrose gripped the base of his cock and pressed it against Dolphs freshly stretched hole. He knew it was going to hurt, and as Ambrose pushing in slowly he tried to relax, adjusting to the burning feeling that came with being so full. When he was fully inside Dolph he stopped. Dolph assumed it was to give him a minute to adjust but as Seth pulled off his cock and straddled him he soon realised why. Seth gripped Dolphs saliva slickened cock and pressed it against his own hole, not hesitating to slide down on it, his ass hitting Dolphs thighs, taking his cock like a pro. Damn the boy was tight. He briefly wondered when Seth had been prepped and groaned at the thought of him doing it himself as he watched his boyfriend going down on Dolph. 

He saw Ambrose wrap his arms around Seth from behind, Seth’s hands placed on Dolphs chest for support. Seth started, slowly rocking his hips on Dolphs cock, but holding back, almost as if he was waiting for something. But then Ambrose started to move. Pulling his cock almost completely out so only the head remained inside him, before sliding it back in slowly, torturing Dolph with every inch. He continued teasing Dolph with his cock until he heard Seth whimper, the slow pace diving him as crazy as it was driving Dolph. Ambrose smirked, pressing a kiss to the start of the tattoo on his boyfriends back, before unwrapping his arms around Seth, gripping onto his hips instead. And then, only then, did he finally give Dolph the fucking he was promised. 

He pulled back, but this time wasting no time in slamming his hips back into Dolphs ass, over and over again. And that seemed to be all Seth needed to let loose, as he stared riding Dolphs cock hard, slamming his hips up and down. He whined, searching desperately for his prostate, moaning when he found it. He angled himself so he could hit his prostate with every trust, Ambrose doing the same when he found Dolphs. The continuous motion of Seth and Ambrose fucking him, riding him, using him, was almost enough to send Dolph over the edge but he held on, waiting for one thing. And he didn’t have to wait long as Ambrose snaked his hand around to wrap about his boyfriends dick, pumping it in time with their thrusting. Seth’s rocking became erratic and he drew closer to the edge, and finally he couldn’t take it anymore and he came, Dean’s name on his lips as he came over himself and Dolph.

The feeling of his ass clenching tight around Dolphs cock, and that beautiful look of bliss etched across his already handsome face was enough to push Dolph into oblivion, and he came inside Seth’s ass, Ambrose following suit a few moments later. They all stilled for a moment, basking in the glow of their orgasms, and Dolph realised Ambrose was right. That was the best fuck he’d ever had. 

It was Ambrose who moved first, pulling out of Dolph and allowing Seth to fall gently against the others chest, as he disappeared into the bathroom. He appeared a few moments later with a wash cloth in hand, cleaning the other two up. He tossed the wash cloth to the side as he gently coaxed an exhausted Seth to move long enough to pull Dolphs cock out of him and lay back down on the bed. As Dolph stood and started dressing himself he couldn’t help but smile at the way Ambrose interacted with Seth, telling him how well he’d done, and how beautiful he was. Ambrose might have been a psychotic bastard but he was so gentle when it came to his boyfriend. It was kind of, sweet.  
After dressing fully he moved over to the door, looking over his shoulder one last time to see Seth with his head against Ambrose’ chest, arms and legs wrapped around each other as they both drifted off to sleep, and it was the most peaceful he’d ever seen the two. He smiled gently to himself as he closed the door behind him, hiding the scene from the rest of the world. He knew it was a one night thing, they were in love, it was obvious, and Dolph wouldn’t dream of trying to get between them. But he knew one thing for sure.  
It was one night he couldn’t ever forget.


End file.
